


Where They Went

by mama_newt



Category: the maze runner
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mama_newt/pseuds/mama_newt
Summary: The Maze is over. The Scorch is history. WICKED is off of their tails.But what about all those they left behind?Newt. Teresa. Chuck. Alby. Winston.Thomas is broken. Every time he goes to sleep, he sees his friends faces. He can't take it anymore.Brenda notices. She makes up her mind and takes Thomas to the hospital, where he'd never been before.On one of the beds, Thomas sees a boy.Blond. Warm brown eyes. A heavy accent."Never thought you'd bloody see me again, huh?"





	1. Please, Tommy, Please.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic on this site, and I'm super excited! I'm a huge Maze Runner fan (January 26, 2018, if you know what I mean 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The notes are being weird, so here we go.   
> TMR fanfic, Newt doesn't die, and this chapter is going to be really short. 
> 
> **I don't own the Maze Runner**

"Do it before I become one of them!" Newt's eyes are angry, scared. Thomas can't do it. He can't kill him.  
"I..."  
"KILL ME!" Newt takes a deep breath, and his voice softens. "Please, Tommy. Please."  
Thomas pulls the trigger, then turns around and runs.  
Newt hits the ground with a dull moan, and then the world turns black around him. 

When he comes to, he's being cradled in someone's arms. Pain in his head is the only feeling he can grasp.  
"Hey, you're okay. You're alive, you're going to be just fine." A woman's voice tells him. Where is he? What's going on?  
"Mrrrrrgggghhhhh." Newt tries to speak but he can't. He doesn't even try to open his eyes. He knows how much it will hurt.  
"We're going to get you all patched up." Newts mind suddenly clears-he knows who is talking. Eva, a Crank. He starts to cry, but it for himself. For all the people with the Flare. The ones like Eva, who are just sick enough to be banned from the cities. The ones so far away from the Gone that you might think they were normal people with just a few quirks.  
"Shhh, you're okay now." Newt's mind starts to slip again.  
He's in the Maze, writhing on the ground. Alby is picking him up, carrying him away.  
"No!" He screams. "Leave me here!"  
"No, no, no-"  
"Put that boy down!" Someone booms. Eva freezes, and then sets Newt does when the man repeats himself. Newt hears her feet as she runs away.  
Someone else picks him up then. Someone with big and strong arms. Newt inched his eyes open and sees a dark green sleeve. He buries his face into the green arm. It's only when he opens his eyes again does he see the label on the sleeve.  
WICKED.  
He screams and wrestles himself out of Green's grip and runs, ignoring the thunderous pounding in his head and the pain growing in his leg.  
His surroundings blur around him as he sprints, trying to get away.  
And then he falls. Pain he hadn't felt since he jumped off the Maze wall engulfs him and he lets out a choked sob.  
"Come on, buddy, don't fight." A mans voice says. Someone-presumably that man-lifts him up again and starts to carry him.  
Newt feebly claws at his 'attacker' but he is too weak.  
"Please don't fight. It'll only make it harder for you." The man says. "You're safe now, I promise."  
And with that, Newt falls into a deep but restless sleep.


	2. Authors Note

Really sorry for adding an Authors Note...as the second chapter! I’m terrible :(  
Anyway, I’ve got a lot going on right now, between confirmation and a band audition I’m doing for a performance in New York.   
I love to write so I’m going to try to update as often as possible.   
I’m going to start a chapter now, and I’ll post it if it’s not too short.   
And a quick question: would you guys be okay with more short chapters rather than a few long chapters? That would make it easier for me to update more often, but tell me what you think!   
Thanks for being patient and reading! :) :)


	3. WICKED Is Good...For Real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s that chapter! Another short one, sorry! I’ll try to get a long one in, but I just don’t have enough time!  
> Anyway, any suggestions or requests are welcome!  
> Enjoy!  
> **I don’t own the Maze Runner**

“Lift him up and set him on the bed.” A female voice says. “The faster we get this over with, the better.”  
Hands brace Newt from under him, and he’s lifted into the air after a count of three. The people lifting him up overestimate his weight and almost let go of him.  
Once he is safely onto the bed-or gurney, judging by the way he felt the world moving-he relaxes and tries to listen to the conversation of those above him.  
“He’s not looking too good.” The same woman from before says. “How’s his leg?”  
“Shattered.” A man says. He sounds sad, almost pitying.  
“Will he ever walk?” The woman’s voice is interested but bored at the same time.  
“In time, but it’ll be such a heavy limp that he won’t be able to use it much. A wheelchair will probably suit him, if the surgery works.”  
“He won’t like that.”  
The man chuckles. “When has he ever liked anything? Except for Thomas and Minho, of course.”  
They both laugh full on now.  
Newt lets out an involuntary moan when the gurney hits a bump and his body bounces up.  
“Sorry, buddy.” The man says. “We’re almost there.”  
He falls asleep. 

When Newt wakes up again, things are starting to make a little more sense.  
He can’t move, though, and that sends his body into panic mode.  
He starts breathing quickly and trying to sit up and swing his legs out of bed.  
“Woah, there, calm down.” Someone-the man from before-puts their hand on his forehead and another on his arm.  
“Calm down. What was the word you boys used for it in the Maze?” Newt finally opens his eyes to peek at the man. He’s probably in his early thirties, with a little stubbly beard, brown hair, hazel eyes, and a friendly face. He’s wearing a green jumpsuit with the word WICKED on the sleeve. This is the man who ‘rescused’ him.  
Newt doesn’t answer, just crosses his arms and frowns. He looks down at his legs. His right one is being held up by a ‘sling’, and it’s wrapped in a white cast.  
“Your bone is pretty messed up.” The man tries again, but his new approach works even worse than the first one; tears fill Newt’s eyes, though he won’t let them fall.  
“Hey, buddy, look at me.”  
Reluctantly, Newt raises his gaze to meet the man’s eyes.  
“I’m sorry about everything you’ve been out through. I am, truly, I am. But the past is the past, okay? And, you know, I wasn’t even working for WICKED when they took you. I’m not here to hurt you.”  
Newt nods, but that’s the only response that this man will get.  
“Now, it’s three o’clock in the morning. Get some rest and I’ll see you in the morning, okay? If I’m not here, ask whoever is for Zach, got it? Good.” He ruffles Newt’s hair gently. “Goodnight.”  
Maybe WICKED actually is good.  
“Slim it.” Newt’s voice is hoarse and barely audible, but Zach hears and turns around before he leaves.  
“What?”  
“That’s our word for calm down. Slim it.”  
Zach smiles. “Night, Newt.” 

The doctor looking at his leg is tall, with long brown hair and sparking blue eyes. She’s very gentle, but pain still shoots through Newt whenever she touches his leg. She glances at the x-ray.  
“What’s your name?” Newt asks. This woman has been with him three times, but he’s never spoken. The only WICKED personnel that he will even acknowledge is Zach.  
The woman looks at him, surprised. “You’re finally talking! That’s good.” She smiles warmly. “I’m Dr. Parks. My first name is Katie.”  
“How long have you worked here?”  
“About two years.” Katie looks back down at Newt’s leg and turns it to the side a little, making him flinch.  
“Sorry.” She murmurs. “I don’t know what’s going on....” she says it quietly, but Newt still heard.  
“What? Is something wrong? If I won’t be able to walk again, just bloody tell me!” He’s panicked. He has to be able to walk again. He has to.  
Katie blushes, embarrassed that Newt heard her. “Well, your leg is healing sort of...sideways.”  
“Um...what does that mean?” Newt pulls a blank face.  
“Your bone was in such a weird position the first time you broke it that it never healed completely or correctly, so now it’s even further to the side.”  
She takes her clip board and her pencil and draws Newt a small picture. It’s a line, but it’s like it got cut in half and the bottom half was shifted to the right.  
“Hm.” Newt looks away, too upset to say anything else. He knows what Katie is trying to tell him. He isn’t going to walk again.  
With a sigh, Katie goes back to her work. 

Newt stares straight ahead as another doctor examines his head. He has a concussion, but this doctor is looking at the wound from Thomas. It is just above his ear, and it had clipped his skull, but not enough to make a hole.  
This is the third ‘check-up’ he’s had today. The first was to check on his general health (which was not too good, mind you), the second to check on his leg after the surgery that he hadn’t even known about until then, and the third to see how his head was healing and to make sure his concussion isn’t getting worse.  
The man examining his head touches a sensitive area of the wound and Newt flinches.  
“Stay still.” The doctor commands. This man is definitely from WICKED. He’s not very nice.  
Newt is positive that Dr. Parks and Zach aren’t working for WICKED. It seems more likely that they’re working for the Right Arm or some other anti-WICKED group, if anymore even exist.  
“Dr. Smith!” Someone cries, the door to Newt’s room bursting open.  
Dr. Smith jumps and Newt winces.  
“What is it?” He asks irritably.  
“It’s-it’s subject A1!!” The young man, who’s no older than twenty five, says breathlessly.  
“Which one is that?” Dr. Smith sounds even more annoyed, if that’s possible.  
“The girl. Teresa Agnes. She’s here!”  
Newts heart nearly stops.


	4. I Never Liked Her Anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It’s been so long since I updated this, wow. I totally forgot I’d started it XD  
> Anyway, here’s another chapter.  
> **I don’t own the Maze Runner**

Newt had never liked Teresa too much, but she had been with them when they escaped the Maze and even though there was all that crap with the Scorch, she was still a connection to his past, a connection to Thomas and Minho and the Gladers.

At least, those that were left.  
So when Newt hears her name, he leaps out of his bed, ignoring the cries from the doctors and the pain that shoots through his leg and up his spine.  
He has to get to her. He needs to know if his friends are alive.

“Teresa!” Newt shouts. “I’m here! Teresa!”

He hears a girl feebly call back, and then it’s just people screaming and the feeling of a needle sticking into his neck.  
He collapses on the floor and passes out, but not before he manages to curse at whoever it was behind the needle.

* * *

 

“Are you awake?” A girl says. Newt opens his eyes and turns his head towards the sound.

Teresa. 

“Yeah, I’m up.” He answers. 

Teresa yawns and then grimaces. 

“Are you alright?” Newt can barely move himself, but Teresa seems to be in a lot more pain than he is. 

Teresa shrugs, then winces again. “I’ve been better.”

After a brief period of silence, Newt asks, “How is everyone else? Tommy and Minho and the rest of them.” 

“I don’t know. Last time I saw them I got crushed by a wall.” She snaps. 

“Oh.” 

It’s awkward. Newt and Teresa aren’t friends, and they have nothing to talk about. 

Eventually, Newt hears her breaths slow and decides she’s asleep. 

Looking around, he realizes he’s in a different room than he’s been in. This one is larger, with more beds, though all of them except Newt and Teresa’s are empty. 

Looking over at her, Newt sees the equipment she’s hooked up to. Must have been hurt pretty bad, because she looks awful. 

He let’s go of his anger for WICKED and his mixed feelings about Teresa, just so he can sleep. 

But that doesn’t happen. 

Just as he’s about to sleep into a dream world, he hears voices outside of the room. 

“They’re preparing to send him back!” One voice, a woman, snaps. She sounds familiar, but between the pain medicine and the almost-sleep, he can’t recognize it. 

“We have to get them out of here!” A male voice that’s also familiar says. 

“The girl will never survive the trip.” The woman hisses. “We must save the boy! It’s the least we can do.” 

The man is silent for a while. “Fine.” 

“We’re going anyway,” the woman says softly. 

Just before Newt is out, he hears the woman say a name. 

“Thank you, Zach.” 


	5. What Do We Do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m posting another chapter to make up for my absence! :P  
> Anyway, my friend is currently borrowing my Death Cure book, so I’ll probably get some things wrong, but, hey, that’s okay.  
> I saw the Death Cure movie yesterday! It was great; so sad, but great. I definitely recommend seeing it! Because the movie is so fresh in my mind, some things may be closer to the movie than the book, so sorry if that bothers you! :)  
> Here’s the chapter!
> 
> **I don’t own the Maze Runner**

Thomas is numb. 

He’s done so many awful things. 

All of which can never be made up for. 

Most of the time, he goes about his work without speaking. All of the people at the Safe Haven have some sort of problem. PTSD, social anxiety, claustrophobia. All sorts of things. 

Thomas isn’t scared of WICKED. He’s not scared of people. He’s not scared of anything but himself. 

Scared that if he were put in the same situation again that he would do all that he did and more. 

He’s scared that he’s become a killer. 

Brenda sees this. Sees it when he walks to breakfast, when he goes to bed at night. She loves him, she wants to help him, but the only way to do that is do bring everyone that he’s lost back. But she can’t....at least, she can’t bring all of them back. 

* * *

“Thomas!” Minho calls. Thomas only acknowledges his friend with a quick glance.

“Thomas!” Minho yells again, this time running towards him. “Stop.”

Thomas stops walking, his eyes dull. “What?”

“Brenda needs you.”

So Thomas let Minho lead him to the infirmary, where Brenda and another woman was waiting. She was unfamiliar, but Thomas saw the WICKED emblem on her lab coat and he let loose a cry of fury. 

“You did this to him!” Thomas screams, having to be held back by Minho. Brenda lowers her head; she knows he means Newt. 

“Please calm down, Thomas.” The woman says. “I’m Dr. Katie Parks.” 

“You’re with them. You’re with WICKED.” Thomas growls.

”Yes, I was, but not anymore.” She replies calmly. 

“Why is she here?” Thomas asks, voice cracking. Brenda looks up.

”She brought someone with her.” Brenda says quietly.

”Who?” Minho speaks this time.

An earsplitting shriek rings out from the back (and private) room of the infirmary, with the words, “Stop! Stop! Please, it hurts.” 

Minho and Thomas glance at each other, then sprint to the back room. 

There’s a boy on the bed.

Blond hair.

Skinny.

Big brown eyes.

”Hey, Tommy.” Newt croaks. “Never thought you’d bloody see me again, huh?” 

The man next to Newt is young, maybe only a few years older than the Gladers. He looks at Newt, then at the two boys.

”Newt, I have to set your leg. I know it hurts, but-“

”Just do it.” Newt grits his teeth. “These two shanks can distract me.” 

Thomas and Minho each go to either side of Newt, both of them taking one of his hands.

Newt tenses and lets out a breath between clenched teeth.

”Hey, remember when Greenie here came outta the Box?” Minho asks, putting both his hands over Newt’s.

”Yeah.” Newt squeaks out. “Looked like a bloody idiot, he did.” 

Thomas laughs nervously. “I did, didn’t I?” 

Minho glances at Newt’s leg. It’s twisted at an ugly angle and he doesn’t see how his friend will ever walk again. 

The man finishes his work a moment later and Newt passes out, either from pain or exhaustion, or both.

Once out of the back room, Thomas looks at Dr. Parks  

“Thanks, Doctor.” He says  

She smiles warmly. “Call me Katie.” 

 

 

 


	6. Discontinued...for now??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like grapes

Hi, so I'm not dead (I know it's surprising seeing as I've been gone for ten some months), but yes, this fic is discontinued.

For now!

Newt's death killed me (literally; my friends call me mama newt and now every weekend I get a text at 2:50 pm that says something along the lines of #ripimogen #wellmissyoumama) (I have weird friends) and that's part of the reason I started this fic, but I didn't have much of a plot in mind and I think that was the main problem. If I do continue this, it'll be re-written. I'll leave another note here so you guys can find it if you'd like to read it. 

Thanks

-imogen :)


End file.
